The temporal information associated with the video data packets sent by a broadcaster, for example television programmes, usually comprises absolute time stamps relative to their time of display and enabling them to be replayed as soon as they are received in a personal recorder type device or on a television set directly.
However, when the packets are recorded in the PVR before being read, it is necessary to be able to recover the time stamps in such a manner as to be able to decode and display the data subsequently decoded. For this purpose, the solutions existing today record the service information associated with the data flow in files associated with the audio video data.
The data recorded before being used is no longer in the same format as the data that is used directly during their reception. Indeed, to be able to use them, it is also necessary to recover the associated and recorded service information. This notably causes problems of complexity for the PVRs, forcing them to provide two different data paths for the recorded data and for the broadcast data. Likewise, the interface with the display device, typically a television set, is different to manage the two data paths, as the data is not present in the same form.